Reflections
by StarryNovaSaiyan
Summary: Ike reflects on what he left behind when he went on his journey and the Smash Tournament.


Oh boy. It's been a while since I wrote fan fiction. But with the new fanmade Ike Smash 4 poster hanging on my door I couldn't help but write this.

The story follows the most recent canonical endings of Marth, Roy, and Ike's games.

I don't own Smash Brothers or Fire Emblem.

* * *

Ike sat at the top of the hill staring at the stars. There was only one thought on the mercenary's mind. The home he left behind. At this point it had been two years since he left on a journey find other worlds. Other worlds behind his own and the world of Smash.

"I do miss you guys." He said. "Hope you guys are doing well without me. Especially you Soren. I haven't gotten any word about where you went. I should have asked you to come with me. That is my one regret about doing this."

"Homesick Ike?" Ike turned his head to see Marth standing next to him.

"A little." Marth sat down next to him.

"I know it's been a few months since the tournament started."

"I've been gone for longer Marth." Ike paused. "I left home two years ago. The person who had to find me to give the invite was mad at me. They had no idea that I left Crimea and Tellius all together."

"Really?" Marth said with surprise, "No wonder Master Hand was getting frustrated."

"Yeah he did give me a lecture on why traveling to other worlds was a bad idea." He sighed, "The only reason I did that was because of the last tournament."

"That is true." Marth looked up at the sky. "It is hard not to want to see where everyone else is from after one of these tournaments. However, I think you would be the only one who would have acted on that urge."

"Why's that?"

"You're a mercenary Ike, You don't have ties to a place like the most of us."

"Just ties to people."

"I know you were talking about Soren," Marth turned his head to Ike. "He's quite special to you isn't he Ike?"

"Who's special to Ike?" A third voice said, Both of them turned around to see Roy standing behind them.

"Roy," Marth said, "You do know it's rude to eavesdrop right?"

"You do know that's exactly what you were doing when you started talking to me Marth."

"Oh," Marth's face got a little red. Roy chuckled a bit at the fact that Marth was embarrassed.

"Anyway," Roy said as he sat down on the other side of Ike. "Who were you talking about Ike?"

"Soren." Roy pondered on this answer for a few seconds.

"I can't remember who that is."

"My tactician, though he is different from Robin. He doesn't use a sword, but he does use magic."

"At least it wasn't an old knight who should have probably retired." Marth said, "I mean Jeigan was a good one, but he was still wearing his knight armor. I was a little scared he was going to try to go into a battlefield outside of training recruits."

"That reminds me of Marcus." Roy said, "He was my grandfather and father's best knight. By the time he was serving me, well age had caught up to him and he wasn't the best knight around. I do miss him, and my father."

"Is he better?" Marth asked.

"Yeah. He has been helping Lilina out with running Ostia. It's going to get crazy when I marry Lilina. I'm Marquess Pheare's son, but Marchioness Ostia's husband. Pheare and Ostia don't border each other either."

"You're getting married Roy?" Marth asked.

"Yeah when I get back from the tournament. I think my father is hoping to live long enough for Lilina and I to have a child and when he dies they get Pheare."

"Sounds complicated." Ike said.

"Oh yeah," Marth said, "You really don't like how nobles do things sometimes."

"Yeah I always felt uncomfortable with how the nobles ran things back in Tellius." Ike frowned.

"The different life styles do clash," Roy stated, "Anyway tell me more about this Soren."

"Well he was a great tactician," Ike smiled, "He managed to impress the prince of Lions. He was a hot headed Lion Laguz who had only had the thrill of fighting going on. Soren managed to make him see that brute force wasn't everything to a war."

"And yet you fight with almost all brute force." Marth stated.

"Try swinging around Ragnell and see how well it works for you. It's a heavy sword. Falchion is a toothpick in my hands. It's small."

"You are using a two-handed sword with one hand."

"And? That just means I'm a strong person."

"Anyway," Roy said awkwardly, "It sounds like you care about Soren from how much you've praised him."

"Well," Ike looked back up into the sky. "I know I mean something to him. He spent a good amount of time trying to find me after the first time we met."

"How did you meet him?" Marth asked.

"According to Soren," Ike started, "The last person to 'take care' of him died and he was wandering the streets, alone and hungry. I had noticed that he was hungry and gave him a sandwich. Out of all the people that were in the city, I was the only one who was nice to him. I just barely remember the day."

"Ike," Marth said, "You did a very nice thing by giving Soren that sandwich, but what do you mean by the last person to take care of him."

"Soren had two people watch over him. They weren't good care takers at all. They treated him like he was a burden. He didn't even know how to speak when I gave him some food." Both Marth and Roy had a horrified look on their face.

"How old was he?" Roy managed to say.

"Probably about four years old." Ike answered. As if by magic the looks on Marth and Roy's faces got even more horrified.

"How did he even become a spell caster?" Marth asked.

"Hard work and determination. He really wanted to see me again." Ike chuckled a little. "That and he was always ready to learn new material. It makes for a great tactician. The Greil Mercenaries wouldn't have been in as great of shape without him."

"And yet you left him behind when you left on your journey two years ago." Marth stated.

"Yeah," Ike sighed, "I do regret that. I've asked Master Hand to find him. I want him here with me."

"You really care about him Ike," Roy said, "You care about him as much as I care for Lilina or how much Marth cares about Caeda."

Ike paused for a moment to think about what Roy just said. "I guess you are right."

"Ike let me ask you this," Marth said, "Is Soren someone you could see staying by your side for the rest of your life?"

Ike frowned. He never actually thought of that when he left Tellius. He tried to imagine what that would be like. He closed his eyes to really get a good picture. He knew how loyal Soren was to him. A smile started to form on his face.

"I could see it." He answered. "The adventures, the memories, even when I grow old. Soren will be there. I really hope Master Hand finds him."

"Me too Ike," Marth said, "Me too."


End file.
